charliebonefandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight for Charlie Bone
Midnight for Charlie Bone is the first novel in the Charlie Bone Series. The sequel of it is Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. This story takes place in November 2002. About Midnight for Charlie Bone is about ten year old Charlie Bone as he starts to notice strange things happening to him. Charlie gets asked by a book store owner Julia Ingledew to find her long lost niece that her brother had traded for a strange case; this case was given to Charlie along with this seemingly impossible task of finding the lost girl as well as finding out about his special power. He can read the thoughts of the people in photos when the photo was taken. His wicked grandmother Bone sends him to Bloor's Academy which at first looks like a dreaded thing but it could lead to the where abouts of the missing girl. With the help of Charlie's friend Benjamin and the loyal dog Runner Bean, as well as some of his family members Charlie goes on his first adventure to Bloor's Academy with the hopes of not letting Miss Ingledew down. Characters *Charlie Bone - Main protagonist, Bloor's Academy student, endowed can hear and go into pictures. *Red King, his wife and children (Mentioned only) *Benjamin Brown - Charlie's friend, and owner of Runner Bean. He lives across the street from Charlie. *Benjamin's parents: Detectives who are often busy and away from home. *Maisie Jones - Charlie's maternal grandmother *Grizelda Bone - Charlie's paternal grandmother *Amy Bone - Charlie's mother. She is unendowed and works at the local grocery. *Lyell Bone - Charlie's father (Mentioned only) *Paton Yewbeam - Charlie's great-uncle, a power-booster. *Lucretia Yewbeam - Charlie's oldest great-aunt *Eustacia Yewbeam - Charlie's second great-aunt *Venetia Yewbeam - Charlie's youngest great-aunt *Orvil Onimous - owner of the Pets' Cafe, looks after the Flame cats. *Julia Ingledew - Emma's aunt. *Dr. Tolly - Julia Ingledew's brother-in-law, and Emma Tolly's father. (mentioned only) *Nancy - Julia's sister, Emma's mother and Dr Tolly's husband (Mentioned only. Surname unknown, presumed to be Tolly) *Manfred Bloor - Bloor's Academy student, Charlie's arch enemy, main antagonist, endowed. He is a powerful hypnotist. *Asa Pike - Bloor's Academy student, Manfred's sidekick, endowed. He is a werebeast. *Fidelio Gunn - Bloor's Academy student, Charlie's friend and music tutor, unendowed. *Olivia Vertigo - Bloor's Academy student, Charlie's friend. *Gabriel Silk - Bloor's Academy student, Charlie's friend, endowed. Can feel emotions in clothes. *Emma Tolly (was hypnotized by Manfred Bloor and called Emilia Moon) - Bloor's Academy student, becomes Charlie's fried at end of the book, endowed. Can shapeshift into a bird. *Lysander Sage - Bloor's Academy student, Tancred's close friend, Charlie's friend, endowed. Has the ability to summon his spirit ancestors. *Tancred Torsson - Bloor's Academy student, Lysander's close friend, Charlie's friend, endowed. Has the ability to summon rain, wind, storms and snow. *Dorcas Loom - Bloor's Academy student, endowed (Mentioned only) *Beth - Bloor's Academy student, endowed (Mentioned only) *Bindi Loom - Bloor's Academy student, endowed, is telekinetic (Mentioned only) *Zelda Dobinski - Bloor's Academy student, endowed with telekinesis. *Billy Raven - Bloor's Academy student, starts off as Charlie's friend, endowed with the ability to understand and communicate with animals. *Mr and Mrs Raven - Billy's parents (Mentioned only) *Cook - the cook at Bloor's Academy *Ezekiel Bloor - Dr Bloor's father *Mr. and Mrs. Moon - Emilia Moon's 'adopted' parents Animals *Blessed - Cook's dog (Ezekial Bloor claims the dog as his, calling him Percy) *Runner Bean - Benjamin Brown's dog *Aries, Leo and Sagittarius - the famous Flame Cats, once lepards belonging to the Red King Teachers in Bloor's Academy *Dr Bloor - Headmaster of Bloor's, Manfred's father *Dr Saltweather - Head of music (Mentioned only) *Mr Irving (Mentioned only) *Mr Paltry - Winds *Mr O'Connor - Guitar (Mentioned only) *Mr Pilgrim - Piano *Miss Chrystal - Strings *Mr Carp - English teacher Sequels Charlie Bone and the Time Twister Charlie Bone and The Blue Boa Charlie Bone and the Castle of Mirrors Charlie Bone and the Hidden King Charlie Bone and the Wilderness Wolf Charlie Bone and the Shadow of Badlock Charlie Bone and the Red Knight Category:Charlie Bone Series